The Negas' New Life
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Sequel to both "Rumors" and "The Negas Return," Nega Silver and Nega Nebula are now living a new life together and no longer living with Eggman Nega anymore. Their evilness is slowly decreasing to neutral and they no longer have to obey from their master.


**Sequel to both "Rumors" and "The Negas Return". **

**Now that Nega Silver and Nega Nebula are living together at a new home, they no longer have to deal with their master Eggman Nega anymore. **

**Nebula and the negas belongs to me. **

**Sonic characters belong to SEGA.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

One week ago, Nega Silver and Nega Nebula are now life beings and they have their own home that is next to Nebula's house.

Their evilness is starting to decrease to neutral, although they still have the same attitude when they were androids.

The following morning came as the nega couple is asleep in the bed. Nega Silver was the first to wake up.

He looks down to see his girlfriend cuddled up to him with her head on his chest, still sleeping peacefully.

"She looks so cute" he said quietly but noticed her ears twitched.

"Hmm….?"

"I can hear you" Nega Nebula said with her eyes closed.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty" Nega Silver smirked.

Nega Nebula quickly sits on top of his stomach, pinning his arms down.

"Gotcha, sweetheart" she chuckled.

Nega Silver chuckles, "Oh yeah?"

He rolls and pins her down which made her a bit surprised.

"You sneaky little hedgehog" Nega Nebula smirked.

"You bad little girl" Nega Silver smirked.

After their playful fun, they brushed their teeth, fix their quills, and went into the kitchen to have breakfast. Nega Nebula learned how to cook when she was an android, being forced by her master Eggman Nega. But now, she doesn't have to be forced anymore.

"Whatcha makin' hot stuff?" Nega Silver asked smirking.

"Pancakes and bacon" Nega Nebula smirked back, "Ah, I see your nose is twitching"

"Why wouldn't it be? My favorite scents. Handmade food and you" Nega Silver said wrapping his arms around her waist.

As soon as Nega Nebula made some breakfast, she and her boyfriend ate their food together.

Nega Silver put a piece of pancake on a fork and holds it out to Nega Nebula, "Eat up"

"Hmm….why?" she asked in a seductive tone.

"Cause I want to feed my babe" Nega Silver said in a seductive tone.

Nega Nebula smiled and is being fed by him while she did the same to him.

Once they were finished they put the dishes in the sink.

So now they decide to have a little aggressive make out as Nega Silver gently pinned Nega Nebula against the wall and kissed her roughly on the lips.

Nega Nebula couldn't help but moan softly and kiss him roughly.

Although they were not ready to make love; so they just simply play an aggressive kiss game.

Nega Nebula then playfully pulls away to tease him.

"Bad boy" she smirked.

"Bad girl" Nega Silver chuckled evilly.

"How bad am I, Nega Silver?" she asked, resting her forehead against his.

"So bad that I want you but we're not ready" Nega Silver admitted.

She nodded and understood that she's also not ready to make love with him. She nuzzled on his warm chest fur and purred softly.

Nega Silver purrs and nuzzles her head while purring in her ears.

"Aww…are you purring?" she teased him while purring.

"Look who's talking" Nega Silver smirked.

A while later they decide to go for a walk in the city; the humans noticed them looking Goth of the way they are dressed.

They head to the park for a game of tag.

"Catch me if you can psy-boy!" Nega Nebula said running away.

Nega Silver smirked and ran after her, "Here I come, babe!"

"Can't catch me!" Nega Nebula smirked.

Nega Silver chuckled and sped up to her and tackled her to the ground, "Gotcha!"

"Yes you did" Nega Nebula chuckled. She then saw a cute little fawn.

"Aww…..a deer"

Nega Silver recognizes it, "Nega Nebula wait! That's one of Eggman Nega's creations"

That's when the robot deer released the knock out gas as it sprayed on both of them.

They both start coughing.

"Nega Nebula..." Nega Silver falls unconscious.

"Nega…..Silver….." Nega Nebula falls unconscious.

* * *

Soon, they woke up and noticed that they're inside the glass container, 2 ft. away from each other.

Nega Nebula gasps, "Nega Silver!" she pounds on the glass but it didn't make a crack.

"Nega Nebula!" Nega Silver also banged against the glass.

"SILENCE!" the mad nega doctor walked in, "Both of you shut up! Now that I have you two back, you'll become androids again!"

"YOU!" They growled.

"Yeah, that's right!" he chuckled evilly.

"Eggman Nega! You are so dead!" Nega Nebula bangs on the glass roughly.  
"Wait till I get out of here!" Nega Silver yelled.

"We'll see. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a nap. You better behave now" Eggman Nega laughed evilly and left the room.

"I'm not gonna give up!" Nega Nebula growled in rage, pounding the glass to make it crack. Ignoring the pain on her knuckles as she keeps pounding.

"Nega Nebula be careful!" Nega Silver shouted.

"Sweetie! I don't want this to happen! So we're gonna get out of here!" she screamed, punching the glass with her fists which made her bleed. She was not gonna give up as she continues to break the glass.

"GGRRR!" she finally breaks the glass.  
Nega Nebula jumped out and tumbles on the floor, groaning in pain as the numbness on her fists grew painful. The blood flow on her arm.

"Hold…..on….Nega…Silver….." she gets up and went over the control panel when she stumbled.

"Nega Nebula!" Nega Silver said worriedly.

Nega Nebula pushed the button which made the glass tube to be lift up and Nega Silver was free, but apparently Nega Nebula was injured when she hurt herself to get out of the glass tube with her bare hands.

She stumbles on the floor due to the massive numbness on her fists which made go out cold.

"Nega Nebula!" Nega Silver quickly ran up to her and picks her up bridle style. He quickly flies to Tails Workshop.

As soon as he got there, Knuckles and Tails thought they were Silver and Nebula, but noticed that they're the Negas.

"Whoa…what happened to….Nega Nebula?" Tails asked.

"Long story, just help her please!" Nega Silver pleaded.

"Right this way!" Tails led him to the medical room.

Nega Silver quickly followed and lays her on the bed.

"…uuuhhhhh….Nega….Silver…" Nega Nebula stuttered in her sleep, feeling her knuckles swollen.

"Shh...it's okay I'm here" Nega Silver said cupping her face.

Nega Nebula couldn't open her eyes since she's too tired to move.

"She's okay, but her knuckles are a little swollen" Tails said, cleaning off the blood that was flowing down on her arms.

He then puts some medicine on the cuts and wraps them up.

Nega Nebula hissed in pain but slowly she feels okay.

"Shh...it's okay. It's done" Nega Silver said.

"It still…..hurts. I know I did something crazy back there but I was not going to let that doctor turn us back into androids" she said.

"Shh...just rest. I'm here" Nega Silver said resting his forehead on hers.

Tails decides to leave them alone so that they can rest in the medical room for tonight.

Nega Silver makes sure she's comfortable and get in with her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah" she said as she hid her face in his chest fur, scared that Eggman Nega might find them soon.

"Shh...its okay. I'm never going to let him hurt you" Nega Silver said.

As soon as he gets her to calm down, she had fallen asleep on his fur chest.

Nega Silver smiled and falls asleep on her head.

* * *

With Eggman Nega

He captured the wrong hedgehogs, the real Nebula and Silver.

"Let us go you good for nothing egg!" Nebula shouted banging on the glass, "When I get out of here I am so gonna fry your ass!"

Silver starts pounding and kicking the glass. But it wouldn't crack.

"The glass is reinforced, hedgehogs!" the nega doctor laughed.

"Oh, Eggman Nega?" Silver smirked evilly at the doctor.

"Yeah, what?!"  
"You forgot one thing!" Silver said, his pupils turned to cat-slits; his gloved fingernails turned to cat's claw and he scratched the glass.

"Good idea, Silver! Keep it up!" Nebula said.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Eggman Nega screamed angrily at his nemesis.

Silver scratches harder and manages to break a hole in the glass.

"Alright Silver!" Nebula said.

"Now now, Silver. I was just playing" Eggman Nega chuckled nervously that he's in big trouble. Silver chuckled and shook his head, ready to kick the doctor's ass.

"Get 'em Silver" Nebula chanted.

"MMMEEEEOOOOOWWWWW!" Silver scratched Eggman Nega multiple times just to make sure that he got the message to leave the nega hedgehogs alone.

He then knocks him out.

"Silver! Let me out!" Nebula said.

"Oh, right" he flew towards her and used his claws to get Nebula out of the glass tube.

When he made a hole big enough, she gets out.

"Thanks. We should get going" Nebula said.

Silver nodded and they left the base.

* * *

The Next Day

Nega Nebula's wounds on her knuckles seem to heal a bit but it will take days to recover. The swollenness keeps coming back and it won't stop the pain.

She and Nega Silver are back at their house. Nega Silver removed the bandage wrap to see if her severe cuts are healing.

He sees they're still red and a little swollen.

"Man, how long will the numbness go away?" she groaned.

"Tails said a few hours. You'll be fine" Nega Silver said.

"I hope so. Damn, the swollenness is eating me alive" she groaned again, staying strong from feeling the painful jolt on her knuckles.

"Hold still" Nega Silver pus more medicine on them and wraps them back up. He leaves the room then comes back with an ice pack. He put it on her knuckles.

Nega Nebula hissed in pain but eventually calms down, "Thanks, sweetie"

"Anything for my princess" Nega Silver said kissing her knuckles.

Nega Nebula giggles cutely.

Nega Silver chuckles.

She then pulled him down on the couch and snuggled on his warm chest fur.

"Someone is greedy" Nega Silver chuckles.

She growled playfully and nuzzles on his chest.

Nega Silver chuckles and holds her close.

**"*ppppuuuuurrrrrrrr*"** she purred softly on his chest which tickled him a little.

Nega Silver chuckles evilly and holds her closer, causing her to be tickled more.

**"*pppppuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr*"** she purred louder as she snuggled more on his chest fur as she fell asleep.

Nega Silver then falls asleep to her purring.

The End.


End file.
